cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eagles Landing
Category: Eagles Landing Nation Information According to Cyber Nations Eagles Landing is a growing, developing, and established nation at 113 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Eagles Landing work diligently to produce Wheat and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Eagles Landing to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Eagles Landing allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Eagles Landing believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. The government of Eagles Landing will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. =History of Eagles Landing= The Founding of Eagles Landing The Guardian Nation (199- - December 2007) The Guardian Nation consisted of modern day Eagles Landing. This nation was controlled by the Guardians, an oligarchy that took control after the New Thedria Civil War. The Guardians were as follows: *'The Guardian of the Nation' - Head of Foreign Affairs **Currently leader of Eagles Landing *'The True Guardian of the Laws' - Head of Laws, Judiciary, Punishment (Position was hidden from the public) **Thought to have died in the Guardian Civil War, reported in Eagles Landing however. *'The Guardian of Truth' - Head Propagandist and Public Education **Killed in the Guardian Wars by the Guardian of War *'The Guardian of War' - Head of the Military **Killed by the masses after seizer of power *'The Guardian of Money' - Head of Finance **Killed by the Guardian of War. When the Guardian of Truth and the Guardian of War began a power hungry assault against the other Guardians, buzzboygt entered exile in the nation of GrecoRomania. The True Guardian of Laws vanished, thought to have died in battle. The Guardian of Money was killed for not giving enough funding to military spending. After destroying the other members, the Guardian of War murdered the Guardian of Truth. He declared himself, the Guardian of All to the masses. He was assassinated by a civilian with a gardening hoe, now the state symbol of anarchy. The Anarchy (January 2008 - February 2008) The Guardian Nation entered a state of anarchy, each man was for his own. Several towns in the regions became city-states and were the only security from the neighboring empires. The Guardian Returns (March 2008) After a few months, the Guardian of the Nation came back, alone. He took control of the city-state of Eagles Landing. This city was the Guardian Nations greatest producer of Wheat and Iron. Using these resources, the Guardian began to reinvent the city. After a single day, the Guardian used past trade relations to secure a trade that jump started the Eagles Landing economy. No Longer the Guardian (April 2008) The people of Eagles Landing became afraid, because it appeared that the Guardian Nation might become once again. The people of Eagles Landing forced the Guardian to sign a Constitution. This establish a new form of government, destroying the title of Guardian forever. The Guarding of the Nation became the President. His true name also became revealed, buzzboygt (The citizens still doubt this as his name however). The Strengthening of Eagles Landing The Great Expansion (May 2008) The Republic of Eagles Landing made up of the former providence of Eagles Landing. As the nation became more prosperous, former territories in the Guardian Nation began to enter the Republic of Eagles Landing as independent states. These states formed an Confederation known as The Republic of Eagles Landing.''The Republic functions under the Eagles Landing Constitution and uses Eagles Landing (the city) as its capital. The first state to enter the confederation was the former state of ''The Western Gate. This became known as The State of the Shire because of its great amount of Scots-Irish and Irish decent. The nation of Eagles Landing created a university for the IRA known as The University of the Shire. The second state to enter the Republic was the State of Eastern Youngston Democracy. The EYD, as it was commonly known was renamed the State of Esticlan. The final former Guardian Nation State to enter in this time period was the state of Western Youngston Democracy or WYD. WYD was renamed New Jodran, after the capital city of the state, New Jodran. Starving to Greatness (June 1, 2008 - June 15, 2008) The Unsung Wars brought to the nation of Eagles Landing great economic turmoil. The nations farmers were unable to produce enough food due to the constant raiding of troops from the nations of The Legend of Einjard. This caused starvation through out the nation. buzzboygt, Grand General of the IRA, declared a military draft, and assumed emergency powers. This step was ratified by the Senate and the vote of the people. Buzzboygt was quoted saying, "These emergency powers I do not deserve, but I will use them to bring prosperity to our great Republic. No more shall these men have no punishment. No more shall our children starve to death." Buzzboygt met with TLE leaders with DMSC leaders present in order to talk peace. The reason for war was declared to because of recruiting of members of there alliance into the IRA. This was the most absurd thing the leader of Eagles Landing had heard. He than proved the leader of the TLE wrong and his true motives were seen in a light brighter than the summers day. Peace was in our time. At the end of the peace talks, Mooscoon, a member state of the IRA, merged with Eagles Landing, forming the State of Hebresica. The Recovery Effort (June 15, 2008 - July 18, 2008) After peace was declared on June 15, 2008, buzzboygt returned his emergency powers. He believed that it was not his right under the Eagles Landing Constitution to hold powers that belonged to the States. This passion and zeal for the Eagles Landing Constitution was noted by historians as "...a great thing that few world leaders possess. Thank God that our leader does!" The one month recovery effort was compounded by aid and the free market. The free market totaled 98% of the recovery effort, while foreign aid (which amounted to one million dollars) amounted to 2% of the recovery. On July 18, 2008, the Department of Numbers reported that The financial state of the federation is stronger today than it was one month ago, two months ago even." Religious Devotion (July 10, 2008 - July 20, 2008) The IRA was founded and lead by Eagles Landing moral principles. It was a brotherhood and confederation on independent states. This great Confederacy was in a great decline. Buzzboygt presented a memorandum to the people of July 10, 2008 stating, "Today the IRA is voting for merger. It is my duty to lead our great Confederation through any vote or strife, and my vote represents our vote. I cannot, in good conscience, vote either Nay or Aye without the peoples approval. Tomorrow there shall be a vote in all the states, on whether or not we should remain independent or join the Christian Coalition of Countries The vote was tallied up, in a similar fashion as an Eagles Landing Presidential election, every state having two votes. The vote was tallied 6 Ayes, 4 Nays. The vote for a merger was Aye from Eagles Landing. On July 15, 2008, the merger was ratified by the IRA House of Countries, bring the confederation to an end. Unifying the Old Guardian Nation (July 20, 2008 - August 14, 2008) On July 20, 2008, the Republican Army invaded the Old Guardian Nation. The area had been in anarchy since the end of the Guardian Civil War. This expanse was conquered in the two day war, known as the Unification Project. The expanse was admited as two more states (the states of New Jodran and Estcian took in some territory). The states were the states of East Guardia (E.G.) and West Guardia (W.G.). =The Fourth Great War of Cybernations= BLEU-Continuum War (August 15, 2008 - Present) On August 15, 2008, the Christian Coalition of Countries was declared war upon by The Templar Knights and Global Order of Darkness. On that same day, Eagles Landing was attacked by the nation of Throttlebottom of The Templar Knights. The Eagles Landing Defense forced fought the first day valiantly, winning all battles and stealing $102,000. Despite these victories, Eagles Landing began to loose the war against Throttlebottom. Major General Donald Monroe made this statement on Friday, "People of Eagles Landing! It is time that we defend our nation! I call upon the youth and the old to come to arms and fight of this great Satan at all costs." . Major General Donald Monroe was killed by a bombing mission in Eagles Landing the next day. General Samuel Hinkmen of the Republican Army was commissioned to replace him. He sent his men on an aggressive military mission, that had the potential of ending the war. He sent all forces to destroy the Throttlebottom capital of Snoring-At-Vespers. As the tanks rolled into battle, a "dirty bomb" exploded, destroying the tanks. The men stormed the city, destorying a looting the capital. The Throttlebottom army soon deposed the Republic Army troops, who where unable to find the leader of the country, Throttlebottom. On Saturday, President buzzboygt made this statement to the people of Eagles Landing, "People of Eagles Landing, we are to fight to defend our nation. We must hold our ground, we must defend our great nation against foreign aggressors. I am calling everyone, everywhere to a call of arms, we must unite together in order to kill this demon who is trying to destroy us." He called upon former nation of the Irish Republican Army for aid and support. GrecoRomania responded with a small amount of aid, but was threaten by the Throttlebottom and backed out of it. On August 17, 2008, the country of Eagles Landing entered Anarchy, the senate was sent home and the defense of the nation was reduced to the individual states. The Guardia Movement gained momentum in southern Eagles Landing as calls for Cession were heard around the region. =Eagles Landing Stats= Government The Government of Eagles Landing is a Confederation. Each State elects/appoints (determined by the States) two (2) members to Congress. Each member receives one vote in regards of all matters that the Federal Government can control. These include Declaration of War, Admittance into Alliances, and other matter strictly given by the Constitution. Click the Leadership Position for more information on the Department States The Providence of Eagles Landing *Abbreviation : P.E.L. *Capital : Eagles Landing *Government Type: Republic *State Religion: Reformed Church The State of New Jodran *Abbreviation : N.J. *Capital : New Jodran *State Government : Pure Democracy *State Religion: Methodist The State of Estician *Abbreviation : E.S. *Capital : Jefferysburg *State Government : Pure Democracy *State Religion : Southern Baptist The State of Hebresica *Abbreviation : H.B. *Capital : Moscoon *State Government : Federal **Contains several states which use a bicameral congress. Uses the same government as Moscoon before the merger. *State Religion : Judaism The State of Shire *Abbreviation : S.H. *Capital : Dublin *State Government : Pure Democracy *State Religion : Any form of Christianity The State of East Guardia *Abbreviation : E.G. *Capital : New Guardia City *State Government : Republic *State Religion : Catholicism The State of West Guardia *Abbreviation : W.G. *Capital : Thampia *State Government : Republic *State Religion : Reformed Church Demographic Analysis Demographis Analysis is now stored at the Eagles Landing Department of Numbers Page. For a more detailed information on Religion in Eagles Landing, view Eagles Landing: Religion. Political Ideology Political Party System ...or lack there of. The Republic of Eagles Landing does not have the conventional party system. It has placed a ban on political parties in the conventional sense. Political Organizations are not allowed to endorse a canidate. Instead, political organization are to give truthful knowledge about all candidates, using voting records and other things allowed by the Act of Independence. Political Movements of Eagles Landing Due to the lack of Political Parties, Political Movements occur during election seasons. For More Information See Pages President of Eagles Landing The Senate of Eagles Landing Eagles Landing Department of Defense Eagles Landing Department of Foreign Affairs Eagles Landing Department of Numbers Eagles Landing Holidays Eagles Landing: Religion